The Heir of Gryffindor Part 1
by Aragorn57890
Summary: James Potter's First Year at Hogwarts


The Heir of Gryffindor Part 1  
  
By Aragorn57890  
  
Chapter One Diagon Alley  
  
James woke early that morning. It was his birthday. He got out of bed put on his glasses, got dressed and went downstairs for breakfast. This was no ordinary day for James. He was going to start Wizarding School tomorrow. Today he would be getting his school things at Diagon Alley. He was very excited. As he got to the bottom of the stairs he saw his mother preparing breakfast with her wand. "Good morning James." Said his mother. "Good morning mum." Replied James his mind still on the rest of the day. He sat down at the table as his mum performed a hover charm on the food, which went on to everyone's plates. "Where is your father?" Asked his mum as she sat down at the table. POP! His father had appeared right in front of the table. "Good morning." Said his father as he sat down and began eating his breakfast. "Where were you?" She asked looking at his father. "Oh urgent business at the ministry." Said his father eating a piece of bacon. "Well how do you want to get to Diagon Alley?" Asked his mum a bit later. "Well I figured we would use a portkey." Said his father looking at James. "You excited son?" Asked his father bringing him into the garden where they kept their portkey. "Yes." Said James getting ready to use the portkey. "Come on hunny!" Yelled his father looking at the house. "Sorry hunny." Said his mother. " Just getting some money for extra stuff." "Ok." Said his father. "Put your hand on." They all put one hand gripped tightly on the portkey, which was shaped like a big empty gas can. "Ok 1, 2, 3!" He yelled. He felt the familiar hook grip right behind his navel. His feet hit the ground inside a pub. It was a bit shabby. His father waved at a few people and led him out of the pub into a little courtyard. He walked at a brick wall got out his wand and tapped the brick wall. All of the sudden the wall sprang apart. He was looking at a rather large alley that was full of people. Many shops named "Flourish and Blotts" "Olivanders Fine Wands" "Quality Quidditch Supplies". They started down the alley and started to speak. "Well son me and your mum will go and get your books and robes if you will get the owl and wand." "Now we have already gotten the gold here you are." His father handed him some galleons. "So get on your way." He said walking away. As he walked down the street he saw many shops but none with animals. Finally he found one called "The Magical Menagerie". He walked in and saw a boy purchasing a small dog. As he started down the rows he bumped into a boy who quickly said, " Excuse me." "Hi Remus." Said the boy that had been purchasing the dog walking up to the boy he had run into. "Who is this Remus?" Asked the boy. "James Potter." Said James. "Hi I'm Sirius Black and this is Remus Lupin. Said the boy. "Nice to meet you." Said James shaking their hands. "Have a good day." Said Sirius as they walked away. As he waved goodbye he saw a beautiful bird though it was not an owl. "What bird is this?" Asked James to the keeper of the store. "A phoenix." Said the keeper. "I will take it." Said James. "Three galleons." Said the keeper. James handed him some coins and walked out of the shop with the bird in his hands. "What shall I name you?" Asked James thinking. "How about Fawkes." Said James walking toward "Olivander's Fine Wands". As he opened the door he saw a small greasy haired boy with a pale face. "Have a good day Severus." Said the old man behind the counter. "Good morning lad." Said the old man. "Good morning sir." Said James. "Well let's start looking for the right wand." Said the old man. "Ok." Said James. The man moved around the shelves and looked at a box took the wand out of it and handed it to James. James flicked it and a box blew up. "No I don't think so." Said the old man taking the wand and going back around the shelves taking out another wand. This time James held it and red sparks came out. "Oh that's the right one." said the old man thinking about how much he should charge. "That wand is great for transfiguration." Said the old man as James handed him some gold and walked out the door. He met his parents in the pub that they had come in. "The Leaking Cauldron is an Inn and a pub." Said his father. As they walked up to the portkey room, grabbed a portkey and they were on there way back. 


End file.
